Boredom
by DracoPathos
Summary: The "Sweet Delight" crew get stuck in a maze and wackiness ensues.


Draco: *sniffles all sick like* Ooki…bored now…  
  
*insert standard disclaimer here* Some of the concepts are mine, like goth Omi and punk Aya and all, but most of the characters aren't (Dragon is mine, 'cause I own me!) and some of the jokes aren't ('cause I've been reading WAY too much stuff by Sakki-san, which I totally am giving selfless advertising space for).  
  
Pairings: Aya/Omi ('cause they're my favorite and typical pairing), Ken/Youji/Schu ('cause for some reason they make an adorable threesome in my mind), whatever pops into my head ('cause I'm just unpredictable like that…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
* * *  
  
Dragon: *POOF* Um…what's going on?  
  
Omi: *POOF, half-naked and half-way done with his eyeliner* Uh…hello?  
  
Aya: *POOF, half-naked, unamused*  
  
Farfie: *POOF, blink*  
  
Nagi: *POOF* Excuse me?  
  
Crawford: *POOF* What the hell?  
  
Ken, Youji, and Schu: *mass POOF in a tangle of blankets and naked body parts*  
  
Ken: *blush*  
  
Youji: *blink*  
  
Schu: … … …now this is special…  
  
Dragon: *pales* Oh my…  
  
Youji: *sigh* Goddamn comedic timing!  
  
Ken: *blushes brighter* Uh…  
  
Schu: *grin* Problem KenKen?  
  
Ken: *face nearly glowing* Uh…  
  
Youji: *shoulders slump* Poo…I was having fun… Oh well… Anybody got some clothes we can steal for a bit?  
  
Dragon: *nods vigorously and writes in some clothing for them*  
  
Youji: Ah! That's better! *gets dressed*  
  
Ken: *dresses hurriedly*  
  
Schu: *laughs and follows suit*  
  
Crawford: *looks around* What, may I ask, is going on here?  
  
Dragon: *shrugs* Good question.  
  
Farfie: …uncertainty hurts god…  
  
Dragon: Farfie-chan?  
  
Farfie: Yes?  
  
Dragon: Don't start.  
  
Schu: Well, if Draco-chan put us here, there has to be a reason. *walks over absently and waves a hand in front of Nagi's eyes*  
  
Nagi: *sees fingers flickering across his face and tears eyes from Omi's chest* Uh…not necessarily.  
  
Omi: *blushes and hides behind Aya* Er…yeah... Draco has a tendency to do things for boredom's sake. …can I have a shirt…?  
  
Dragon: *writes in a shirt for Omi* They have a point.  
  
Farfie: …Draco's randomness hurts god…  
  
Dragon: Farfie-chan…  
  
Farfie: Yes?  
  
Dragon: Shush.  
  
Crawford: Does this dragon woman have something against us in particular, or are we just lucky?  
  
Youji: *arm around the shoulders of a blushing Ken* Probly just lucky.  
  
Schu: *raises brow* Sooo…we were just interrupted for no reason better than keeping her amused?  
  
Dragon: *nod*  
  
Schu: *very unamused* Then write us in some privacy, will ya? We were enjoyin' ourselves!  
  
Youji: *grins and nods in agreement* I'll say.  
  
Ken: *sinks down in embarrassment*  
  
Dragon: Yet again I say…oh my…  
  
Farfie: …that hurts god…  
  
Dragon: *sigh* Would you stop that?  
  
Farfie: *utter innocence*  
  
Omi: *cuddles up to Aya* So…are we just stuck here until Draco-chan's satisfied or what?  
  
Dragon: Knowing her? Most likely.  
  
Omi: Oh…glad we were done then…  
  
Schu: *all whiney like* That's not fair! I wanted to finish!  
  
Youji: *smirks* You did. Ken didn't.  
  
Ken: …meep…  
  
Dragon: *shakes head* I don't wanna know…  
  
Farfie: …that really…  
  
Dragon: Shush!  
  
Farfie: *shoulders slump* Kay…  
  
Nagi: *pouting over Omi's shirt* So what do we do now?  
  
Omi: *blushes*  
  
Aya: *glares at Nagi*  
  
Dragon: Uh…I dunno… Just keep this up. I'm sure she'll get tired of us sooner or later.  
  
All: … … …  
  
Schu: This is boring…  
  
Youji: Yeah…I much preferred our pastime before the interruption.  
  
Ken: *hides*  
  
Crawford: *clears throat* Excuse me, but I have work to attend to. Would you mind writing me out of this or something? I strongly doubt I'll be of any amusement to her anyway.  
  
Dragon: *shrugs* Sorry. My powers don't work that far. They're completely at her mercy.  
  
Crawford: *glare* This is not amusing.  
  
Dragon: *throws her hands in the air* Hey! Not my fault!  
  
Nagi: *sigh* I'm sure we can escape somehow.  
  
Youji: Got any plans, head-case?  
  
Nagi: *glares at Youji* No.  
  
Youji: Well start comin' up with some!  
  
Omi: *frowns* You could come up with some yourself, ya know.  
  
Youji: *waves dismissively* You two are the geniuses here. I'm sure you can do it on you own. *starts searching* Besides, I need to figure out if there's any sort of privacy around this place. Where are we anyway?  
  
Dragon: *shrug* Somewhere no one will ever find us, maybe? I dunno.  
  
Schu: Oh that's nice! *hurriedly begins helping Youji*  
  
Farfie: *eye twitches* But…but…but… *twitch extends to the whole side of his face*  
  
Crawford: *suddenly goes pale* Farfello…it's alright…we'll get out…! Dragon! You're his counselor! Do something! *backs away*  
  
Farfie: *twitch* But…but…but…  
  
Dragon: Farfie-chan…calm down…it's okay…we'll get out…it's okay…  
  
Farfie: But…but…but…GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!! *charges at the wall*  
  
Dragon: *groans and covers face*  
  
Farfie: …AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *slams head first into wall and falls over unconscious*  
  
Omi: *blink* Um…Dragon…how do you deal with him on a regular basis?  
  
Dragon: *sweatdrop* Oi…  
  
Youji: Hey! Guys! Look! A door!  
  
All: *turn to Youji and Schu who are bouncing up and down together, then trample them in a massive charge towards the door*  
  
Crawford: Shit! It's locked! *bangs fist against door*  
  
Nagi: Calm down, will you? It's not like you to get so upset.  
  
Youji and Schu: Ffmffmf!  
  
All: *move*  
  
Omi: Huh?  
  
Youji and Schu: We said…GET OFF OUR FACES!!!  
  
All: Sorry.  
  
Aya: Dragon…can you write in a key or something?  
  
All sans Omi and Dragon: *gasp* Aya spoke!  
  
Dragon: *thinks and grins* Aha! A loophole! Now to do it before she catches on! *writes in a key, holds it up triumphantly and sticks it in the lock*  
  
*CLICK*  
  
All: Hurrah!  
  
Dragon: *opens door and walks through* Goddammit!  
  
All: *stick heads through door, resulting in a mass face-fault at the sight of another empty room*  
  
Farfie: *sits up, weaving back and forth* …redundancy hurts god… *THUD* 


End file.
